x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Duncan Matthews
Personality Duncan Matthews is the average school jock. He's one of the in-crowd, dates the head cheerleader, is the star of his football team and picks on the weak. This guy is a major jerk and always arrogant. Most of the time, when he is seen, he is either with Jean or competing against Scott. And when he found out that Jean was a mutant, he thought he could take advantage of her abilities to cheat on tests, showing that he had a desire to want to get through life without putting any effort in it. After the secret about mutants was revealed he became more antagonistic, turning to hate crimes and assaulting mutants. His hatred for mutants grew to the point that he attempted to kill Evan. Physical appearance Duncan has the physical build of a normal human who engages in moderately-high physical exercise. He has blond hair and green eyes. He is often seen wearing his letterman jacket, even after he graduates high school, covering a white T-shirt and jeans which are held up with a black/dark brown belt, though he does occasionally wear different clothing. Season 1 Duncan Mathews is Bayville High's star football player and quarterback. He is shown in the first season as an antagonist of Scott Summers, and the boyfriend of Jean Grey. He usually comes off as a typical jock, and doesn't seem too deep of a character. However Jean continues to stay with him disregarding his rude manners, and lack of empathy for others. *'Strategy X' A high school football game is taking place as the home team receives support from the students of their school, Bayville High. During the game, the home's team quarterback makes a touchdown as he falls after being tackled and has his picture taken by a red-haired girl. Duncan asks the girl, Jean if she was taking the picture for the yearbook before she flirtly reveals that she's taking it for her personal collection. While Duncan prepares to continue the game, one of his fellow jocks notices Todd Tolansky stealing people's money again. Duncan smiles as Todd takes the money out of the wallet and throws it to the ground as he walks away. Duncan asks his coach if he and the others can be excused for a second. The coach looks at the score of 49 on their side to their visitor's score of 17 and tells them they can go before telling them to just hustle back. Duncan departs with his friends as Jean notices. Picking up another person's wallet from beneath the bleachers, Todd states that he's got another one before being dropped on the ground by Duncan. Todd nervously greets him and tells him that he can explain before Duncan tells him to shut up as he addresses him by the name of "frog-face". As Duncan puts him up against a wall, one of his friends tells him let's crush him before Scott Summers says not to as he arrives. Scott tells Duncan to chill and reminds him that the wallets are still there before asking him if they just have Todd return the money with no harm done. While Todd agrees with Scott, Duncan asks Scott what he cares about him. While he says not much, Scott expresses his distaste in three against one. Duncan tells him that he and his friends are going to nail Toad and that he can take his stupid "sunglasses-at-night" and leave. As Duncan and his buddies are prepared to stomp Toad in the mud, Scott grabs a hold of Duncan and told him to knock it off before throwing him against his two fellow football players. While he's picked up by his friends, Duncan is soon dropped after they realize that Toad is escaping. After falling to the muddy ground, Duncan gets up and angrily tells Scott that he had made a big mistake as Scott gets into a fighting stance. Duncan lunges at Scott while Jean arrives and calls for Scott's name before telling him no as he looks at her. Distracted, Scott's socked across the brow by Duncan and soon unleashes his powers unintentionally after his glasses come off. The optic blast hits Duncan which knocks him unconscious as the blast also hits a propane tank nearby an unattended snack bar. Causing an explosion and the nearby bleachers to catch on fire, which results in serious collateral damage to the field. Following the explosion and the authorities arrival, Duncan was tended to by medics and they state that he has a concussion as he doesn't remember anything about the incident. As Duncan was carried off on an ambulance cart, Jean comforted him and referred to him as a poor baby due to his injuries. * Mutant Crush On Fred's first day of school he pulls Duncan up by the collar and asks him where he's supposed to be, Duncan makes fun of him and the Blob throws him and is about to dump a row of lockers on him when Jean shows up to calm him down. She helps him find his way to his first class. In drama class, Paul Haits is paired up with Taryn Fujioka , and Rogue and Scott are paired up to do a scene from Henry V. Scott asks Rogue if she's okay with it and she tells him that she's not afraid of him and for his "weirdo friends" to keep their distance. Paul laughs at Scott as comments "Oh ya! she's real into you!" Scott promptly tells him to shut up. Meanwhile, Duncan isn't paying any attention. Season 2 *'Growing Pains' Duncan watched and cheered on Jean during her soccer game. After the game, Jean is first congratulated by Scott, who is bumped out of the way by Duncan, as he hugs and congratulates her. Scott offers Jean a ride back to the academy, but she tells him that she is riding with Duncan. The next day at school, everyone is gathered in the gym for an assembly. Jean smiles when she sees Duncan, and wanders over and sits with him. The new principal Edward Kelly walks toward the podium. A small earthquake hits and the scoreboard is about to crush Kelly, but just missing Kelly and the staff. Kelly laughs it off and gives a speech about everyone using their special gifts and talents to make it a great school year. He also says he wants everyone to show up to the pre-game rally for the girl's soccer team championship. That night at the game rally, Kelly shows off the new school mascot the "Bayville Hawk", which shoots off fireworks. At one point after that, it begins raining. *'Power Surge' At a school assembly, Jean wins the MVP Soccer Award. Everyone is cheering madly, except Rogue. Jean starts her acceptance speech, but she freaks out, knocking over the awards table and yelling. She makes a joke about losing her head since she broke the figure of her award and finishes her speech. At the party Scott arrives and walks right past Rogue without even a look. Scott and Duncan play ping pong, which is obviously a macho duel for Jean while Taryn Fujioka questions what their issues are. The game becomes very aggressive, and Jason Nasier get hit in the head with the ball. Jean gets angry and stops the ping pong in midair and drags Duncan away to talk to him. Duncan comes out to check on Jean and asks what's going on and sees Scott Summers in his pool. Next day at track try outs, Duncan and Scott undergo another testosterone-athon. Duncan ends up tripping Scott and knocking off his glasses. McCoy throws Duncan off of the team and helps Scott. Duncan sends bouquet of roses to Jean after she leaves school early. * Bada-Bing Bada-Boom At school, Mr. Kelly makes an announcement about a fund raising carnival that's being held to raise money for a new gym. At lunch, Jean is sitting with Duncan and his friends at a table. Taryn goes to the carvanal to hang out with Jean, however when Duncan shows up she turns into a third wheel, so decides to leave. Duncan is walking around with jean she she gets annoyed that Scott & Tary are together. Jean ends up leaving the carnaval early that night. *'Mindbender' Duncan gets a call from Scott early Saturday morning wondering if he has seen, or heard from Jean. Duncan says he hasn't, and asks if something's wrong. Scott say there's noting to worry about, thanks him, and hangs up. *'Day of Reckoning II' Duncan is watch TV when his show is interrupted with images of monsters in New York City, with a bunch of them being kids from his school. Including his girlfriend Jean Grey. The President makes a public announcement to "strongly advise you, above all, to stay calm." Season 3 For much of the series Jean was his girlfriend, which started the rivalry with Scott. But since the exposure of mutants, Jean dumped him because he called her abilities a problem and said he could use them to his advantage (for example, cheating on tests). Since then, his rivalry with Scott and other mutants has turned to outright hatred, and he even joined with the Brotherhood to try and fight the X-Men (who were unable to use their powers because of a school ruling). * Mainstream At school the rest of the students gawk and taunt the X-Men as they file into school. Duncan greets Jean happily, telling her that he's willing to overlook her "problem". That they can even use it to their advantage for tests and things. Jean gets angry and tells him off. She breaks it off with Duncan and drags Scott away by the hand. Duncan has decided then to blame Scott for the fact that Jean broke up with him. Him and some of his friends start pushing him around, trying to get him to use his powers so he'll be expelled. Kitty and Rogue show up to defend Scott and scare off Duncan and company. Kelly calls Duncan into his office and tells him that he shouldn't mess with the Xavier kids, that they always stick together and he shouldn't fight them alone. He also casually mentions that the Brotherhood boys also don't like Scott. The Brotherhood and Duncan team up and start a fight with the other X-kids in the parking lot outside. Scott tells the others that they are not to use their power, no matter what. So the X-kids take a beating and do their best to get out of harm's way. Lance starts to bring down the entire auditorium. Duncan is unable to play with the big boys and, by this point, was knocked out, and saved by none other than Scott. Season 4 Since graduating from Bayville High, he's become even angrier with mutants, blaming them for all his troubles, and lashes out unmercifully, even when they are not at fault. He seems to have obtained a small cache of weapons and explosives from the mining company for which he works, and used them to hunt down Spyke for destroying his car before he was eventually arrested and placed in jail. He hasn't been seen since for the rest of the series, so it's likely he's still in prison. Notes * Strategy X shows the start of the Scott/Jean/Duncan love triangle. Strategy X. * In grade 11, took Drama with Rogue, Taryn Fujioka, Paul Haits, and Scott Summers. Mutant Crush. * Though Duncan appears, in Fun and Games he has no lines, the same goes for the New Mutants, and Juggernaut. Fun and Games. * Duncan got tickets for the Sadie Hawkins Dance for him and Jean Grey. Walk on the Wild Side. * Ororo Munroe and Duncan appear but have no lines. Shadow Dance. * Asked Jean Grey to Sadie Hawkins Dance despite the tradition of the girls asking the boys.Shadow Dance. * Duncan appears, but has no lines in The Hex Factor. The Hex Factor. * Duncan, Taryn Fujioka, Paul Haits, Amanda Sefton and Principal Kelly all see their friends outted as Mutant on TV. Day of Reckoning II, Day of Reckoning II. * Found out Scott Summers and Jean Grey were Mutants on the national news. Day of Reckoning II. * Jean broke up with him after he tried to use her for her powers. Mainstream. * Duncan, Jean Grey, Scott Summers, Taryn Fujioka, Paul Haits are all seen graduating. Dark Horizon I. * Duncan is arrested at the end of Uprising. Uprising. * Uprising marks the final appearance of The Morlocks and Duncan Matthews. Appearance References }} Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Teens Category:Bayville High School Category:Bayville Student Category:Bayville Football Team Category:Villain